Untitled
by Lord of the Squirrels
Summary: My first songfic. Just Johnny doing what he does best. Kill. Suck at summaries. Rated R for language and gore.


Author's Note: Okay! This here will be my first songfic ever!!! So don't hurt me too bad. :P  
  
Disclaimer: Might as well put one of these on here. I DO NOT own Johnny, HNB, or any other characters. Jhonen does. Also, these lyrics, I don't own them either. The almighty SLIPKNOT does!!!  
  
handy-dandy thingy: (Don't know why I put this here)  
" "= something said  
' '= smething thought or previously said  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Here we go again, motherfucker  
  
Johnny C. stared at the frightened soul that was tied up in front of him. This new found victim didn't do anything to him, or at least that's what he says. As for Johnny, well, it's a whole different story. But let's not get into that.  
  
Come on down and see the idiot right here  
Too fucked to beg and not afraid to care  
What's the matter with calamity anyway?  
Right? Get the fuck outta my face  
  
"Oh god!! Please let me go!!! I swear I won't call the cops! Please, just let me go!!!"  
Johnny snickered at his fright. Their continuous plea for life amuses him. It always does.   
  
Understand that I can't feel anything  
It isn't like I wanna sift through the decay  
I feel like a wound, like I got a fuckin'   
Gun against my head, you live when i'm dead  
  
"Shut off your noise. I'm starting to get a headache," he says as he grabs for his torture items. He pulls out a machete. The gray steel glimmers iridecently in the light as he approaches his victim. The sight of the massive weapon makes the guy shiver uncontrollably.  
"Oh. Am I'm scaring you?" Johnny asks in a low voice, "It should."  
  
One more time, motherfucker  
  
"W-why are you doing this?!" his victim screams, "What did I do to you?!"  
"You know damn well what you did to me!!!" Johnny yells, "I was just walking down the street and we ran into each other. You shoved me to the ground and said ' Get the fuck out of my way, faggot'. Remember?!" He swings the weapon, but stops suddenly, a centimeter from his neck.  
  
Everybody hates me now, so fuck it  
Blood's on my face and my hands, and I  
Don't know why, i'm not afraid to cry  
But that's none of your business  
  
Johnny's eyes grow smaller as his victim's get bigger. The tremendous fear in his eyes makes him sick.   
"Fuck! I'm sorry!! I was just having a bad day!!!" He scoffs at this stupid remark.   
"Same old excuse every single fucking time!!! It was a bad day or 'I didn't mean it'!!" He lowers the machete, giving the guy a bit of relief. "Just for the way I look, you all think i'm something lower that dirt. And that gives you the right to treat me badly." He backs off a few steps and fights back tears. His hand, shrouded in black leather, clutched to the weapon, shakes a little.  
"Dude..." was the only thing uttered from the tied man's voice.  
  
Whose life is it? Get it? See it? Feel it? Eat it?  
Spin it around so I can spit in its face  
I wanna leave without a trace  
Cuz I don't wanna die in this place  
  
"My pain. The amusement for you people. Why does it amuse you?" His icy glare locked onto the victim. Waiting for an answer.  
"I-I don't know why," whispered the man. This answer didn't please our boy.   
  
People=Shit  
People=Shit (Whatcha gonna do?)  
People=Shit (Cuz I am not afraid of you)  
People=Shit (I'm everything you'll never be)  
people=Shit  
  
He swallowed the hard lump of emotions down his throat and vice gripped the machete handle. The dark stingers and hideous venom surrounded the maniac as he inched his way towards the victim.   
  
It never stops- you can't be everything to everyone  
Contagion- i'm sitting at the side of Satan  
What do you want from me?  
They never told me the failure I was meant to be  
Overdo it- don't tell me you blew it  
Stop your bitching and fight your was through it  
I"M- NOT - LIKE - YOU - I - JUST - FUCK - UP  
C'mon motherfucker, everybody has to die  
  
Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Was the only sound the man could hear. Every second that went by, the sound got louder. The utter fear cosumed him more with each step. The blade glimmering, the crooked smile, the glare in the eyes, he could not comprehend this. Only thing in his mind was the sound of the killer's black leather boots.  
  
People=Shit  
People=Shit (Whatcha gonna do?)  
People=Shit (Cuz I am not afraid of you)  
People=Shit (I'm everything you'll never be)  
  
SHINK!!! The metallic swing echoed through the empty hallways of the chamber. Crimson blood gushed from the wound and fell to the floor. Johnny slighty heavy breath was the only thing that can be heard. He looked up and smiled in delight at his artwork.   
A headless body slowly and softly fell to one side and hit the floor with a soft "thud". More blood gushed out and pooled around the body. He licked his lips and wiped the blade clean of blood and put it neatly away.   
  
People=Shit  
  
END  
Wow. This took a while to write. About 3 hours worth. I know I'm known to do HNB stories, but I just wanted to do something like this. And to me, this was a great feat. I just hope it pleases all of you who've read it. 


End file.
